Destiny calls
by kagome10678
Summary: New school, new friends, new foes. Kagome finds out she is an inu-miko. Why didn't her mom tell her? Bad at summaries please read!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey i haven't written a story for a while, i deleted my last two because the weren't written so here i am trying again and hopefully

this will come to better results please read and review tell me what you think. and i need an editor so if you have AIM or myspace

and are willing to be my editor just tell me. Because i don't have spell check. Anyways on with the story hope you will enjoy

12345678987654321

_Beep Beep Beep Be-_BAM

Kagome slammed her fist down on the new alarm clock. She sat up and lazily rubbed her eyes, she looked around her room and everything was packed in plan brown boxes some had the word '_Fragile_' neatly imprinted on then in black ink. Today she would be moving to America with her Mom and souta. She slid out of bed a little bit to fast and fell on the floor with a 'thud'. Kagome got up a little slower this time she walked over to the window and opened the old blood red curtains sun shined down on her pale skin. Kagome was a beautiful raven haired 16 year old with sea blue eyes that anyone could get lost in. Many people told her weird things, people she didn't know looked at her and told her she was amazing and very powerful some coward in the shadows or ran. It was scary it started happening when her father died 5 years ago.

Weird things have been happening since her father died, the kids that used to bully her mysteriously got blown back and sometimes her hand glowed pink. It scared her but now she was used to it, but whenever she tried to confront her mom on it her mom would just blow her off like she didn't even here her it was irritating her mom was hiding something from her and it was getting annoying.

Kagome snapped out of her daze when her mom was calling her to come down stairs. she didn't move at first but then she decided it would be better to listen to her mom instead of listening to her yell. so she carefully moved her was downstairs still in her purple happy bunny pajama pants and a black tank top. When she reached the kitchen her mother was over the stove cooking eggs, beacon and sausages.

finally after a five minute silence kagome spoke. "You wanted me?" She said rather quietly. "yes i did we have to talk about your new school that you will being attending. it is a school called 'Shikon high' and your brother will be going to the school across it and that's called 'shikon middle school' but there is something about your school you should know. it is a demon school it has demons, mikos and monks." and soutas school is the same."

"Okay" kagome replied softly "Oh honey are you packed? we are leaving soon." Her mom asked sweetly. "yes i am i finished last night. how long will it take to get there?" kagome asked. (A/N im not completely sure how long it takes so im going to guess) "Well we are going to leave For the plane in an hour then it will take about 9 hours on the plane then 20 minutes to get to our new home." Her mother said sweetly. Kagome walked away and said she was taking a shower while mumbling somthing about it will never be our home and about how 9 hours on a plane is ridiculous.

Kagome got into the shower washed her hair and body then got dressed brushed her long raven locks She was wearing a tight pair of jeans with a black spiked belt and a black shirt that said 'Bite me' in red italic writing.

She walked down the stair and came to an empty kitchen. she walked to the living room it was emty to and the boxes were gone. 'Now that i think of it the boxes in my room were gone to except this outfit the i didnt pack. and my hair brush but everything else is gone..hmph must be outside' she thought silently, She walked outside into the warm sunlight. She saw her mom and brother Putting the last of the boxes into the moving truck, with help from the movers. "what time is it?" kagome asked out loud. "Its 11:00 we are going to leave in a minute dear so make sure you have you're ipod and your in somthing comfortable it going to be a long day and the you have school tomorrow and we wont be there until around 8:80 tonight." her mom replied calmly.

"okay mom im ready to go want me to wait in the car?" Kagome asked. "yes dear that would be lovely me and your brother will be there in a second we just have to put the last of the boxes in the truck." Her mother said with a tint of irritation in her voice from moving all the boxes. "Hey mom do you want me to help with that?" Kagome asked "um its up to your dear if your up to it.." Her mom stated simply "well why wouldn't i be?" kagome asked with curiosity Dripping out of the question.

"Oh its nothing kagome dont worry you just might be tierd i guess." her mom said.

kagomes pov

I knew she was lying i can tell when she is because she blinks alot. when i lie i laugh and i laugh bad if i can help just a giggle but most of the time i burst out laughing.

Its actually really annoying after a while. im not saying i lie alot because i dont but when i do i laugh and its annoying cause then the person i lie to thinks I'm crazy. when i looked up i saw Some kids around soutas age walk past the house laughing a souta.

when i looked over at souta he had his head hung real low and i thought i saw wait was that a tear.. Now im going to have to give those kids a piece of my min-Whoa my hands are glowing pink.. and they feel really hot the weird thing is it doesnt hurt it feel like i just poot glove sthat just came out of the dryer on.

When i finally looked up i realised my mom was staring at me with guilt in her eyes..wait why guilt? She looked away quickly. i ignored it figuring it was just me hillusinating. i looked down at my hands again and they were back to there normal color thankfully

I walk over to help my mom and brother put the last box in the truck 'hmph so much for helping now i feel bad.'

So i just walked over to our car and got in the passenger seat waiting for my mom and brother when they finally got in they car with souta in the back seat i turned to my mom looked her straight in the eye and said 'why do my hands glow when im mad, sad or scared?"

My mom just looked away and said she would explain later. i was getting sick of this she always did that, avoided the question did i mention im really strong. yeah i can lift alot of heavy things that other people cant. not like what demons can lift but like somewhat like that actually its sort of exactly like that but i cant like some of the things they can.

i read up on demons alot my dad used to teach me about demons and mikos. There were times i thought i was inu-miko but then brushed it off because there is only once born in a centery and i dont think i am a miko or a demon because i what i learned about mikos is that there hands glow blue or purple and i can tell pink from both of thos colors.

Maybe my hands dont glow its just my imagination? not it couldnt be im not crazy i know im not and i know that my hands DO glow PINK.

I will find the answer no matter what it takes or how long it takes i will find out. i was snapped out of my thoughts when my mom said my name. i looked at her for a minute before answering. "yes?"

"i-i i want you to have this your father wanted me to give it to you before you went to shikon high i will tell you everything another time unless keade tells you first.. but anyways its the shikon jewel shard. in your past life..you went hunting for it with a half demon a baby kitsune, demon slayer and a monk so its told kagome dont ask me how i know this i promise you will find out before you turn 17 next year. just take it and dont let ANYONE take it no matter what gaurd it with your life, i put it on a necklace for you so its easier to keep track of it. you can tell people about it just make sure you can trust them first, do you promise? my mom said that and she look pale really pale.

But- i started until my mom interrupted me with a look that said 'not right now.' so i just told her i promise and put the necklace over my neck and tucked it under my shirt.

Once we arrived at the airport i got out of the car with my mom and brother and we walked inside before we got in the plane i saw the scary guy with black eyes and black hair and he smirked at me a turned around but just before a did that a gut with blonde hair and red eyes yelled out a name to the mysterious smirking stranger. "NARAKU!!" he yelled so loud everyone turned to look at him funny. the mysterious smirking guy turned around and yelled back "WHAT HAKKU?!"

But before i heard anything else i turned and walk on my plane. i walked down the aisle behinde my mom and brother we found our seats i got the window seat my brother was in the middle and my mom was on the outside. i looked out the window we were still on the ground then two people came out of the back and told everyone to buckle and explained safety procedures. i buckled my seat belt and looked out my window again and the last thing i tought before sleep over came me was 'i dont trust those two guys'.

By the time i woke up the plane had landed and people were getting up to get off me my brother and mom stood up and got off the crowded plane. when we were out of the plane my mom took out her cell phone and called a taxi. when the taxi got to the airport it took us to our so called 'new home' it was a big white house with red shutters and to balconies it had a red door and a big tree in the front yard.

i dashed up the stairs to find a room the suited me. i opened a random door and it was the bathroom a turned around and walked down the wooden hallway and opened another door there was the most beautiful room i have ever seen. the ceiling was A sky blue and the walls and trees all around and small huts the carpet a a grass green. i stood there with my mouth slightly opend. this was indeed my dream room.

I walked in shut the door behind me took my sleeping bag out of my suitcase. my mom packed one for everyone it had a sleepingbag and flashlight since the moving truck wouldnt be here until tomorrow morning. i lay there in the dark until sleep came over thinking about my day tomorrow.. because tomorrow was the day i go to school.

A/N: i know i didnt show inuyasha in this and it was short but next chapter she will meet everyone dont worry reivew please tell me what you think or suggestions you might have remember that i need an editor)


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thanks to-

Black And Bloody Rose

&

Michelle west(My new editor.)

Hope you enjoy!!

Kagomes pov

I woke with a start someone was banging on my bedroom door telling me to get up. it sounded like souta, so i got up, walked to the door and asked whats he wanted. he looked at me and said "your going to be late for school if you dont get up soon."

"What time is it?" i asked still sleepy from that rude awakening.

Souta was about to reply when my cell phone went off "Who the hell is calling you at 7:00 in the morning!!" souta asked well more like screamed. "im not sure hold on." i walked over to my phone and looked at the caller ID. I answered after i saw it was my best friend Yura. "hel-" i started "KAGOME OMG I MISS YOU EVEN THOUGH ITS ONLY BEEN A DAY I STILL MISS YOU omg im like so dating hojo ahh i hope you're not mad!!" yura screamed in the phone i think i went deaf... Nope apparently not 'sigh' maybe that would have been for the better.

"No im not mad Yura, i never really liked him that much.." I stated, well it was true i actually thought hojo was annoying like really anoying. he was nice and cute but he was always asking me out even when i told him i didn't like him that way.

"-Well thats great" oops i guess i was to lost in my thoughts to notice she was talking he he. "Yeah and i have to go could i call you later tonight maybe? i have to go to school." I asked well more like stated while making my way past my brother to the living room where all the boxes were. "okay i guess bye kagome!" before i could say anything to her the line went dead so i just put my phone down anywhere. i looked down at what i was wearing and remembered i couldnt change into my pjs because the luggage wasn't at our house yesterday. i looked through the piles of boxes until i found one that said _'kagomes clothes' _i opened it and pulled out a green hollister shirt, american eagle skinny pants, a black and red belt, and a green sweatshirt the had the hollister logo on it.

i went to another box the said _'shower supplies.'_ i opened it pulled out a maroon towel, shampoo and conditioner. i walked over to the batheroom and took my shower. when i got out i dried off and got dreesed. i brushed and blow dried my hair and walked downstairs for som breakfast. When i walked in the kitchen the smell of beacon eggs and toast hit me full force. i saw a plate laying out on the table for me. i gracfully walked over. sat down and ate rather fast knowing that i will be late if i stall. after i finished eating i walked over to the living room and grabbed my bag out of a box and left.

inuyashas pov

"INUYASHA GET YOUR ASS UP!" I looked up and saw my dad standing over my bed, i lazily got up and took a shower when i was done getting dressed i walked downtstairs to get some cereal.

my brother had already left for school and my mom left a while ago and i think my dad just went out the door. so i finished eating, grabbed my bag and left in a hurry. i was wearing dark blue abercrombie pants with a black american eagle shirt.

While i was walking down the street i saw kikyo. Looks like she did somthing to her hair and started dresing less like a slut. and there was an even more powerfull aura.. ' wait.. that int kikyou. this girl is more powerfull and has the sent of sakura blossoms and peaches kikyou smells like old fish that has alot of bad smelling perfume on and kikyous hair isnt as shiney. and she shows alot on skin.

I saw the mysterious girl walk into the school and after a while i went in to. "INUYASHA!" i heard mirokou my best friend yell. he was running towards me with my other best friend sango. "hey miroku and sango." i said casually.

Kagomes pov

When i finally got to the school i walked torward the main office well atleast where i thought it would be. and my instincs were right i saw a rather young girls with purple hair.. 'wait purple?' she have me a cheery smile "Hi im sakura and im the school secratery how may i help you?"

"My name in Kagome Higurashi I just moved here and i need my schedule please" i said with a smile She gave me my schedual so i said bye and left.

as i looked at my schedual and noticed my classes.

_period 1_-History

_Period 2-_Math

_Period 3-_gym

_Lunch_

_period 4- Free period_

_period 5-_Gym

_period 6-_Archery

I wasnt paying attention and i bumped into somthing hard looked up and staring down at my was a pair of golden orbs, he had long silver hair and he was really cute. 'omg did i just think that! i dont even know hime!' i fely my cheeks heating up.

"Oi wench watch where you're walking!" the guy said rudley i got really mad and felt my hands heat up. "WELL EXCUSE ME WHY DONT YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! AND I HAVE A NAME YA KNOW ITS KAGOME KA-GO-ME YOU DUMMY!"

She gathered her books and walked away from a shocked hanyou. my hands finally cooled down as i went into my first class which was history. i sat down in the back i felt alot of eyes on me. after 5 minutes no one was staring at me i felt someone tap my back so i turned around and saw a pretty girls with brown eyes and long brown hair in a pony tail. "yes?" i asked. "I heard what happend with you and inuyasha you must be really brave to stand up to him like that. he is my best friend inuyasha and he is also really popular. my name is sango your kagome right?"

"yea well hes a jerk..no offense and im kagome its nice to meet you." i said with a smile plastered on my face. She smiled back "Its nice to meet you to kagome so you want to sit with me and my friend miroku at lunch?" she asked casually. "Sure that would be great" i said happily.

"okay see you then but the teacher is looking at us funny" she laughed

And i laughed a little to. "okay see you then"

After the long boring class of history i walked torwards my next class when sango came up to me with a guy that had black hair pulled in a small pony tal in the back of his head. and stunning blue eyes. "hi my lady how beautiful you are it would be a pleasure if you would consider bearing my childerent?" he said while taking my hand. i got mad and my hands got warm. "ah" he yelled he pulled his hand away and sango was on the fllor pointing and laughing a miroku.

"my dear lady kagome right? well thats what my fair sango told me. i am miroku and it seems you are a very very powerful miko." Miroku said with a smile. but what i dont get is how he knew. i didnt know i was a miko but my instincs tell me he is right so i went along with it. "well i had a feeling i was a miko but im not that powerfull i dont think. and its nice to meet you miroku." sango stopped laughing and told me to watch where his hangs go. i smiled and said that if he tried anything i would burn his hands.

Sango started laughing again and i was laughing to. it ends up we all had the rest of the classes together and sango said inuyasha had some of my classes to.

we walked to math and sat in a row at the back there was one emty seat until a fimiliar half demon named inuyasha sat there.

me and him glared at eachother for atleast five minutes until sango broke the tension. "Kagome i would like you to meet inuyasha.. hehe inuyasha thats kagome." me and him were still glaring at eachother and the a loud giggling noise came from the door and there was the biggest slut i have ever seen. sango leaned over to my ear and whispered. "thats kikyou the school slut." "SHE IS NOT A SLUT" i heard inuyasha yell so loud that everyone turned to look at him and kikyou walked up to her row with her little slut army.

"INU-BABY!!" she said and gave him a bear hug. "i have missed you so much,"

She looked me up and down and walked towards me and started talking "Move bitch i wanna sit here."

I wanted to laugh. "uh huh and what are you going to do about it kinkyho."

"i will kick your ass all the way to america. and i heard about your family and dang your dad was a dumb ass." She said. that was a big mistake my hands were feeling so hot it almost hurt i was standing up by now and i was mad really mad.

"What did you say?" i said in a low dangerous voice the whole class was watching and they were shocked. Kikyou looked scared and shocked.

" I said your dad is dumb and so are you. im the last person you want to mess with hoe." i was getting madder but i fought it back my hands cooled down.

"no you are the first kinkyhoe." i stated with a smile on my face.

"okay watch your back new girl." kikyo said with anger ringing through her voice.

"watch yours." i said with no emotion.

After kikyou walked off i sat back down and inuyasha started yelling.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT KIKYOU IS SO PERFEC-" he looked over at kikyou and she was making out with a different guy. he was mad you could tell and he sat down and he-'wait did he just apoligise to me?!'

"its ok" i said in a low voice. "im sorry to" i added me and inuyasha are now kind of friends. .

The rest of the day went smoothly and finally at gym and archery things didnt go so well...

I walked in gym class and there was a volley ball net set up the gym teacher walked out and anounced we were playing volleyball for the day. on my side we had me, sango, inuyasha, miroku, inuyashas half brother and a girl named ayame(sango pointed out who everyone was)

on the other side was kikyou, kouga, ginta, bankotsu, rin and a girl named kanna.

I jumped and spiked kikyou a few times in the head and stomache she couldnt even get it over the net. the game went smoothley and our team won.

me and miroku walked to archery and sango and inuyasha walked to a different class when me and miroku got there i realised kikyo was in the class i was given a set of bow and arrows by and elderly women name keade.

"Good luck kagome" miroku said and walked off.

I heard kikyou scoff and mumble something like 'yea she will need it'

my first hit was perfect it lang right in the middle of the target but it glowed a light pink

I saw the look on kikyous face and i could laugh it was pricless. then i looked a miroku and he gave me a thumbs up.

By the time archery was over and i hit almost all the arrows on the target.

School was over so i walked home silently.

When i got home i grabbed a bite to eat and went to do my homework when my homework was done i laid on my bed and fell asleep.

0123456789876543210

A/N: was this chapter any good?

tell me if you have any advice please review.


	3. inumiko

A/N: wow i have to thank

Black And Bloody Rose:I will Most definetly listen to your advice thanks!

&

C.A.Q:Thanks for being honest i will try to make this chapter better

&

demonprincess25:i really like your advice and i am going to listen to it.

Thank you all for reviewing. and i hope you enjoy.

_Kagomes dream_

_i was running threw the school up stairs around sharp corners threw door and downstairs i just kept running i pushed a door open and ran as fast as i could down the stairs. _

_I dont know why i was running i was scared but i kept running i wanted to stop i wanted to take a long breath but i couldnt i was having trouble breathing and i was sweating really bad._

_I ran down another flight of stairs on the last step i tripped and fell on my but... i looked up and there he was that mysterious guy from the airport standing over me with mean eyes _

_thats it i lost my breat he pulled out a gun and pointed it torwards me i screamed i heard someone else scream my name. i looked to see who it was but before i could turn the trigger was pulled. _

_end of dream_

Kagome awoke with cold sweat dripping down her face. her mom was banging on the door "kagome?? honey are you ok? unlock the door."

Kagome got up slowly and walked torwards the door and opend it carefully. (they already set there rooms up and unpacked.)

"yes im fine just a bad dream." kagome said like it was nothing. "well you were screaming bloody murder in here it sounded like you were dying!" her mom said sharply.

"Oh well im fine dont worry about it." Kagome said as she turned around too look at her alarm clock it read 6:00

"Well you might as well get ready for school, you could get a good seat in class." her mom said as she turned to leave.

Kagome sighed and got her things together to take a nice hot shower. Once she was done in the shower she got dressed she was wearing a brown skirt that went a little above the knees, and she was wearing a white and pink happy bunny shirt.

Once she finished dressing she walked downstairs and ate some cereal(lucky charms)

By the time she was done and had her bag it was time to leave. kagome walked out the front door careful not to slam it behind her before she closed the door her mom yelled to her " bye kagome be careful and i hope you have a good day!"

Kagome frowned to herself 'what does she mean by be careful i wonder.' she put it out of her head and said bye to her mom and left.

Kagome was walking and enjoying the silence. well that is until someone grabbed her shoulder and said "Hey kagome!" sango looked happy today she was wearing tight black jeans and a plain red tank top that hugged her curves nicely.

"Hey sango!" kagome replied back extra cheery

"whats that pink ball around your neck?" 'it looks like the shikon shard.. no it couldnt be..'

'i think i can trust sango...i pretty sure i can idk why i just met her yesterday but somthing tells me i can. "um promise not to tell anyone?" kagome awaited for sangos reply. sango nodded her head singnaling yes. "okay well my mom gave it to me the day before yester day she said my dad wanted me to have it and to protect it with my life. she said it was the shikon shard or somthing like that. she also said to make sure that i can trust the person before i tell them"

'Oh god it is the shikon shard i reconize it she must be powerfull if she is able to hold it like its just a necklace.. ' sango thought then told kagome "Wow...Thats cool"

"yea i suppose so" kagome said and notice that sango was nervous. They arrived at the school and went to there history class. kagome and sanfo sat near the back in a small row that had 3 seats to it. They started talking about volleyaball and then that lead to them making plans for this weekend. they were going to have a movie night friday and saterday they are gonna go to the mall.

Just after they made those plans the class was completely full and the only seat left was the one next to kagome. all of a sudden a mad kikyou walked in and the teacher yelled at her. "Kikyou why are you late AGAIN? that is it detention with me after school! not go sit next to kagome!"

"WHAT?!" kagome and kikyou yelled

"I am not sitting next to the wanna-be TRAMP!" kagome screamed

"I am not a tramp you slutty two timer!" kikyou yelled back

"TWO TIMER?? your the one who flirts with inuyasha and then fucks another guy!" Kagome yelled even louder

"Well Yo mama so fat when her beeper goes off, people thought she was backing up" kikyou said with a sly grin

"ohh so you wanna go there kinky-ho okay well Yo mama so ugly she looks out the window and got arrested for mooning!" Kagome Said back

"OHHH" the class said

Kagoem looked over at sango who was laughing so hard that she fell of her seat.

"Well Yo mama so ugly they pay her to put her clothes on in strip joints" Kikyou had a satisfied grin on her face. by now the teacher walked out of the room bored about whats going on.

"BOO YOU SUCK KYKIO" people were yelling.

"haha kinkyho you are SO damn ugly that your mom got morning sick AFTER you were born" kagome practically yelled

"OHH BITCH GOT SERVED" the class yelled to kykio, kykiou looked so mad. /mysteriously there was a window opened and kagome thought of her falling out. and when she walked by the window she slipped and fell. well atleast it was only on the first floor. so she wouldnt get hurt, when kykio stood up and looked through the window people were laughing and then the teacher walked in and he started to yell at kykio "KYKIO I CANT BELEIVE YOUR TRYING TO SKIP SCHOOL GET BACK IN HERE AND YOU HAVE A WEEKS DETENTION!" kykiou looked even madder her eye were dancing with red flames.

By the time the class calmed down, the period was over, thankfully. Kagome and Sango walked out of the class room and headed to math. Inuyasha and miroku probably heard about the fun hystory class they had, as a matter of fact the whole school probably knows. what scared kagome was that she thought about kikyou falling out the window right after she thought it. Kagome snapped out of her trance when someone was waving there hand in her face. it was inuyasha. kagome didnt notice they were already at math class and sitting down.

"kagome, hello anyone home" inuyasha said while waving a hand in her face, she took his hand and moved it out of her face then let it go. "yea sorry i was daydreaming and no im not home im at school dummy." kagome, sango and miroku started laughing.

"Ha ha your so funny, well i heard what happend between you and kikyou." after inuyasha said that sango me and miroku broke out laughing again.

"yea what about it?" i asked between giggles.

"I wanted to tell you that it was funny and you should knw her out next time." everyone burst out laughing after inuyasha said that.

Math and gym went by rather quickly even though she still had another gym class at the end of the day. All through lunch they were laughing and joking inuyasha kept looking looking at kagome and smiling the breath taking smile.

All free period kagome and sango walked around the school when they came to kikyous locker the smirked evily.

Sango took out a marker and scribbled '_kikyou is a big two-timing slut!!_' After the bell rang the ran so fast no one even noticed them when they got a safe distance a way the heard a loud scream it was from kikyou kagome and sango fell to the floor laughing.

When they walked to gym together there were nets set up and the coach told everyone that it was the same teams as yesterday. so we got in out teams, after much yelling spiking and laughing class was finally over.

Kagome met up with miroku and they walked to archery joking around about what kagome and sango did to kikyous locker.

When the reached the archery feild kikyo was standing next to the last target which kagome just had to use. miroku walked over to work on meditating. i walked over to the target and started to practice. "Ha your worse then you dad was when he did my mom. and thats bad" kagome was leaking with anger, she felt he r body get hot but she ignored it she just kept shooting finally kikyou said somthing that made her snap. "your dad made the world better when he died." i shot my arrow and a burst of energy from the arrow exploaded part of the feild where the target were set up.

Everyone stared at kagome. kagomes eyes were glowing bright pink and he body was pink to. finally she cooled off and kikyou backed away in fear. kagome looked over at the targets and the werent there instead there was a giant whole where the targets used to be.

Keade announced class was over and miroku gave her a smile and then it faded when keade said that kagome was to stay behind.

After everyone left the feild keade looked at the necklace around kagomes neck and notced iit was the shikon shard she smile "Child ye are very powerful. i think ye are inu-miko" keade said with a small smile plastered on her face.

"But only one is born in a life time. so are you saying that i am that one? it doesnt seem likely.." kagome replied unsure of her answer.

"Ah yes ye are me child i shall give you a braclet the will help you hide your aura and your classes will be advanced. because if you are infact the inu-miko then you will have all 4 elements. water, fire, earth and wind, but take this for now it will hide your aura and keep your powers in check the best it can." keade pulled out a brown braclet and gave it to kagome and smiled.

"thank you lady keade and i am terribly sorry about the feild" kagome said in a lower sadder tone.

"it is ok my child i can fix it now go along home and i will see you tomorrow" keade said in a strange cheery voice

"ok bye lady keade and thank you again!" kagome said while running home.

12345678987654321034341234

When kagome got home she walked in the kitchen, her mom was over the stover making dinner.

"how come you didnt tell me! i blew up the feild!!" Kagome yelled to her mother

"ahh i see keade told you and yes the school called me and told me. kagome dear im terribly sorry but i was afraid of how you were going to take it im truley am sorry i hope you can find it in your heard to forgive me." Kagomes mother said in a sincere voice

"Yeah i can forgive you mom, i was just upset at first. next time somthing this big comes up please tell me." Kagome half asked half told her mom.

"yeah i promise honey i wil-"

Kagomes phone started to ring and she saw that it was inuyasha. and she answered.

_Phone convo_

Kagome: "hey inu whats up?"

Inuyasha: "nothing much do you wanna go out to eat with me"

Kagome: "ah yea i would love to inuyasha"

Inuyasha: "great i will pick you up around 6:00 okay?"

Kagome: "yeah thats fine bye inu"

Inuyasha: "bye kagome Oh and dress formal its a nice resteraunt"

Kagome: "okay i will bye"

Inuyasha: "okay bye"

_End of phone convo_

"Hey mom im going on a date with inuyasha okay?" kagome asked

"yes its fine dear what time is he picking you up?" kagomes mother asked

"At 6:00" kagome replied

" well its 5:35 now so you might want to hurry up." her mom stated like it was nothing

"OH CRAP" kagome said that dashed up the stairs to take a shower and het dressed.

A/N- Okay another chapter finished tell me what you tink please review im not going to update until i have more reviews

Please and thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- ok so i got 1 review from 'Black And Bloody Rose' and she is very pursuasive. But she has to update her story before i update mine. HeheD

So when she updates hers then i will update mine.


	5. short chappie

A/N: oh muh gawddd im so sorry!! i know its been awhile since i updated but i have been to the hospital twice and had to stay there for a while both times(( im really sorry forgive me?? well i made a deal with black and bloody rose and she stuck to her part but i didnt stick to mine and im sorry that was wrong of me i feel guilty but like i said i was in the hospital, so now im here and ready to write. i hope you can forgive me? okay anyways here is the story sorry if its not that long i will make it up to you!!

Kagome just got out of the shower and ran to her closet she glanced at her clock out of the corner of her eye and realised she had 10 minutes before inuyasha got to her house. she picked out a knee length pink sparkaly dress with black high heals.

Once she was done getting dresses she put her make up on a tiny bit of eyeliner and blue eye shadoe to bring out her eyes she didnt usually wear make up she never liked it that much and most people told her she didnt need it. Once kagome was done applying her clear lipgloss she ran down stairs. "hey mom im going to wait out side for inuyasha ok?"

"sure honey have a good time, you look beautiful. i love you bye" kagomes mom said while staring at her daughter with shining eyes.

"i love you to mom and i will, thanks," kagome ran up to her mom and gave her a giant hug. Kagome broke the hug and went outside to wait after 5 minutes of waiting a black convertable pulled in her paved driveway and inuyasha was in it smiling and staring at her in awe. he got out and walked towards her. kagome started walking toward him to the met half way and stared into eachothers eyes lovingly.

"you look beatiful kagome" inuyasha spoke in a daze. "thanks inuyasha"

Kagomes pov

--

'omg he just called me beatiful ahhh he is so cute!! he reminds me of a puppy with his cute little doggy ears. i think i might love him...

Inuyashas pov

--

she is soo beautiful and hot i love her and she is all mine.

normal pov

--

"are you ready to go?" inuyasha asked. "yes i am" kagome replied in a sweet dreamy tone.

A/N: i told you it would be short( im so sorry i cant think of any ideas for there date an i think im going to turn this into a sesshy/kag fic...im not sure so please review i need 5 more reviews to write another chapter. )


End file.
